


The First Time In Forever

by Cherrys_Criminal_Mind



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sexy, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind/pseuds/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a conversation with Spencer the reader reveals that she's never experienced an orgasm. Spencer, of course then makes it his mission to change that. </p><p>Smutty smut smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m sorry, but you’ve never had an orgasm?”

Your best friend Spencer Reid was staring at you with an incredulous look on his face, turning away from the Game of Thrones episode you were watching.

One and half bottles of wine and a GoT-athon, and the conversation had turned… wrong. Just plain wrong.

You can’t even remember what exactly had happened on the screen to make you comment that you’d never had an orgasm, but as soon as the words left your mouth, you regretted them.

You were open with your best friend, but not that open. Although… rather than blushing like you’d have expected him to, he just seemed shocked and appalled.

“Nope.” You replied, seeing his eyes bug out.

“Are you sure? Y/N, you’re 27.”

“I’m well aware of how old I am, Spencer. And yes. I’m sure. At least… I think I am.”

He quickly topped his wine glass up, this revelation was obviously making him turn to drink. Well, more to the booze that he already had.

“You think? Explain…. Because you’ve come to into work before raving about guys you’ve banged.”

“So you DO listen to those conversations…” You were surprised, he normally just rolled his eyes and buried his head in a file.

“I listen because you and Penelope talk very loudly, although sometimes it’s at a pitch that I’m sure only dogs can hear…. Ouch! Don’t hit me! Anyway… Stop going off track.” He rubbed his arm where you’d hit it.

“Why are you obsessed with this bit on information anyway? Does it matter that I’ve never had an earth shattering moment. I still enjoy fucking.”

“But what’s the point if there’s no orgasms? And what do you do when you can’t sleep at night?”

“Spencer Reid!! Well, next time your eyes are darker than normal, I’ll know what you’ve been doing all night. And there’s plenty of point.. Sex is fun. And it still feels good. Its just….I dunno. No man has ever managed to make me tremble. At least, that’s what I’m led to believe happens.”

“And… Erm.. You’ve never managed to make it happen either?” The tiniest amount of pink appeared on his cheeks.

“I’m getting you drunk more often, Spence. The team would never EVER imagine you having this conversation. And no. I’ve tried.”

“You must be doing it wrong. I’ll send you some links later on how to masturbate properly.”

You shifted on the couch, your jaw dropping. “You will not! And anyway…. You don’t even have a vagina. What makes you so sure that I’m doing it wrong?”

“Because if you were doing it right, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

“And you think you know how to do it right?” You knocked back the last of your drink.

“Yep… Never had any complaints when I’ve been getting a girl off. And I used to talk Austin through doing it all the time when we couldn’t see each other.”

You spluttered your drink out, wiping your mouth with your hand.

“Austin… That bartender you used to see? You’re saying you used to have phone sex with her?”

“Yes.”

“I am learning so many new things here tonight Spencer.” You shook your head at your friend and colleague, feeling buzzed.

“If you let me send you the links, you’ll learn something else too.”

“Spencer!!”

“What.. Orgasms are one of the best things about life. Everyone deserves to have them, especially you. It’s a travesty that you’re not sure if you’ve had one or not. You’re missing out.”

You couldn’t not laugh at this conversation. You knew Spencer wasn’t as sweet and innocent as everyone made him out to be, he couldn’t be, he was a grown man. A very attractive grown man. But still….

“Spencer, this sounds like the plot of a really really bad porno. Any second now and you’ll be offering to give me one.” You sniggered.

“I will if you want. I could either talk you through getting yourself off, or just do it for you.”

“Reid, I was joking.”

“I’m not. Offer stands. Like I say, everyone deserves orgasms.”

You became very quiet all of a sudden and you realised you were actually considering his offer. You did sometimes feel like you missing out, and maybe you were doing something wrong… You still enjoyed sex and stuff but it would be nice if you got to finish too. You’d just never had that knee trembling, deity worshiping moment.

You’d completely blamed the wine for this.

..

Half an hour later, after the rest of the wine, much deliberation on your part, and much assurance on Spencers part that no this didn’t mean anything, no this wasn’t his way of trying to get you into bed although it would be easier to do this in bed, and no he wouldn’t have to see anything, and you were lying in bed.

You were under the covers with your pants off but your underwear on and Spencer was lying on top of the covers, propped up in his side. The lights were out and the only light came from a thin sliver of moonlight where your drapes weren’t quite meeting.

“I’d prefer it if you didn’t look at me whilst we do this.” You whispered.

“Fair enough.” Spencer rolled onto his back, looking up at ceiling.

“Sooo….”

“Alright so erm…. Try thinking about something that does turn you on. Maybe a sexy scene from a movie or something.” Spencers voice had dropped and had become a soft, low cadence that was soothing but instructive.

You closed your eyes and tried to picture your favourite sexy scene.

This just felt wrong.

“Start running your hands over your body first, slowly feeling your skin. Pay attention to your breasts, maybe pinch a nipple or something.”

You did as he asked, feeling extremely self conscious about what you were doing. You let your hands move up and down your body a few times, squeezing your breasts and teasing a nipple through your vest. You’d removed your bra when you’d got in but had refused to get naked. You so couldn’t do this….it felt.. Silly.

“Reid, I can’t do this.”

“You can if you want to.” He told you.

“It feels silly doing it to myself with you here. Like I’m listening to an instructional video or something.”

He rolled to his side again. “You could just let me do this for you, this once. And then when you know what you’re missing, maybe you’ll feel more inclined to figure it out for yourself.”

“But…. It’s weird…”

“Only if we make it weird. It’s up to you Y/N.”

“Erm….Oh God. Okay… Do it.” You felt yourself blushing horrendously as Spencer pulled the covers back and slid under, lying closer to you and rolling onto his side, facing you. He tugged the cover down slightly, to your waist and then placed his hand on your tummy.

Lazily he began drawing patterns with his finger tips, them skimming over the fabric of your vest top.

“Relax, Y/N. Relax.” He said, in that same low voice and you let out a breath, keeping your eyes closed.

Spencers hand stayed in the safety zone for a while, gently stroking your stomach, your arms, your shoulders. It was relaxing, and you felt yourself beginning to feel more at ease with this. It was just Reid. He wasn’t bothered by this, why should you be?

He let his hands move lower under the covers, tickling the tops of your thighs lightly, grazing over the soft material of your underwear as he moved his hand back up, sliding it over your stomach and onto your breast.

“Many men actually neglect the breasts, they assume that woman don’t actually find having their breasts fondled all that sexy. In actual fact, the majority of woman have said that they wish their partner would spend more time on their breasts, some woman even claim to have climaxed solely from having their nipples stimulated.”

As he said that last part, he spread his fingers and then closed them slowly catching your nipple between them. Moving his hand gently back and forth, he rubbed against the sensitive flesh. Your breathing hitched as he using his fingers to swipe over the now hardened nub, teasing it gently.

“Am I allowed to…..” He moved his hand to the strap of your vest and you nodded, still keeping your eyes shut as he pulled down your top, exposing your breasts to him. You thought you detected a change in his own breathing but you couldn’t be sure. Feeling him moving on the bed, he heard his voice again.

“Can I….can I use my mouth?”

Oh fuck….

“Not down there you can’t!” You blurted out, a chuckle escaping his lips.

“Okay. But I can use it here.” He rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, the sensation causing you to bite your lip. You nodded.

Spencer lowered his mouth to the breast closest to him and moved his hand over to the other one. He began peppering light kisses over the swell of your chest as his fingers circled and teased the puckered flesh of your other breast. You weren’t going to lie, the sensation was wonderful and you started to forget the awkwardness of the situation and to actually enjoy it. His lips slipped over your nipple, pursing around it and sucking it into his mouth, his tongue flicking against it as he pulled it’s twin at the same time. You moaned, not beings able to stop the sound.

You could feel his lips change shape, he was smiling at the sound. Carrying on, he repeated his actions, grazing his teeth over the skin and sending jolts of pleasure down into your groin. Giving one long hard suck, he released it from his mouth and dragged his hand down your torso and over your panties.

“I need you to spread your legs slightly. You’re clenching them shut.” Spencer whispered and you realised you were. You moved them, allowing him access.

He placed his palm flat on your groin and began rubbing his hand back and forth, applying a small amount of pressure, but not particularly paying attending to any one area.

“Another mistake guys make is going straight for either the clitoris or the vagina, forgetting the whole area is sensitive, even more so once someone is aroused. The clitoris is the most sensitive part though, it has over eight thousand sensory nerve endings all in a tiny area. Some woman can come in a matter of seconds from having their clit stimulated, others take longer, even up to hour. So you have to be patient. But most people aren’t that patient, which is where you could be missing out.”

He ran his hand up and down your covered centre and you winced slightly, realising that your panties must be feeling damp.

“Can I take these off? We can leave them if you’re uncomfortable…. ”

You raised your hips in response, helping him quickly pull them off and then settle his hand back between your thighs. He’d already seen your breasts, to hell with it.

“Are you sure I can’t use my mouth down there?” He asked again, his long fingers dragging up and down.

“I’m sure… Cos it’s not like I’ll be able to do that to myself right?”

“True…..”

You allowed your legs to move slightly further apart as his hand explored.

“So if you’re doing this yourself, you need to remember to that keeping lubricated is important. Chaffing can be a problem, for guys and girls. Don’t start stimulating your clit when it’s dry, in my experience, the sensation is better when it’s wet. You can use lube, or you can lick your fingers first. Or you can use your own arousal, like this.”

To demonstrate, he pushed the tips of two of his fingers into your opening and you gasped. Retracting them he slid them forward, using the slick from his fingers as lube.

“You’re so wet, Y/N.”

“Spencer! Don’t say shit like that to me….. ”

But oh god, how delicious it had sounded coming from his mouth.

“Why… It’s the truth. It’s good, it means what we’re doing is working.”

“What you’re doing you…..oh…. Ah…”

Your words trailed off as he pressed his fingers to your clit and began massaging it, moving his fingers in a circular motion at first, he’d then switched to a more pressured side to side movement, changing between the two.

“There’s so many nerves ending here, Y/N. You can’t really go wrong with how you stimulate them. Some people use their whole hand to massage it like I’m doing now. Others just use one or two fingers like this.”

He changed his positioning, applying just two fingers directly to your clit and rubbing faster. The pressure was more localised than with his whole hand and felt more intense. He carried on for a few minutes, heavy breaths exhaling from your body. You bent one of your legs at the knee and placed your foot flat to the bed, your legs suddenly feeling restless.

“Other woman like having their clit tapped or smacked.” He demonstrated again, making a tapping motion on you. It felt okay, but not fantastic and you shook your head.

“Not a fan? Some girls aren’t. Okay and then we have that magic elusive spot that some people can never seem to find. The g spot.”

He slid his fingers through your folds, your lips separating as he slid two fingers inside you, your hips bucking off the bed slightly as he did.

“Most women need clitoral stimulation to come, which is why some don’t orgasm during sex itself, unless they or their partner is playing with the clit too. That’s a mistake that men make, not working the clit as well or even being offended when the woman starts to touch it herself. They’re missing out though. There’s nothing better than being inside a woman whilst she orgasms, trust me.”

He started moving his fingers slowly inside, curling them.

“The most sensitive part of your vagina is the first two thirds, or there is a spot right at the top called the A spot, but that’d hard to reach by yourself. Your g spot is located about two to three centimetres along the front wall and feels pebbly and rough. You can’t feel it unless you’re aroused. So you should be able to feel this… ”

Spencer pressed his fingers to it and you felt the familiar sensation that you felt during sex. Rather than thrusting his hand in and out, he simply manoeuvred his fingers against it making you start to pant.

“Y/N, use your hand on yourself.”

You followed his instructions and slid your hand between your legs, using two fingers rather than the whole hand. You tried to mirror his actions from before, feeling light headed as he worked his fingers inside you.

“You can use your other hand to pull back the clitoral hood if you like, but some woman find it too sensitive.”

“This… This is fine… Ugh… Oh.”

This WAS fine… More than fine in fact. It was….Oh god there were no words to describe it.

“Apply a bit more pressure, Y/N. ”

“Help me…” You gasped out as he slid his hands from inside you and placed his fingers over yours.

Interlocking his hand with yours, he pressed down, guiding you in your movements.

“Your skin is flushed and I can hear your heart racing.” He lowered his head back to your chest and sucked your nipple back into his mouth as your hands moved together between your legs.

Your leg started to twitch and you tried to slow your movements, feeling slightly funny.

“Nope… Carry on. Let go, Y/N. You’re nearly there. ”

Spencer continued working his fingers against yours, his lips sucking against your chest.

Your gasps grew louder and your legs trembled, your hips involuntarily bucking from the mattress. You could feel a pounding in your head, hear the blood rushing through your veins. Every nerve ending in your body seemed to be on fire and you felt like you’d never felt before.

“Oh god…. Oh fuck… Oh fuck, Spencer.” Was this coming? Oh jeez, it had to be….. You could feel yourself contracting inside, your whole body quivering. You were dizzy but in the best possible way, and you continued to expel expletives from your mouth as the feeling racked through you, subsiding after around twenty seconds or so, although it felt like longer.

Spencer removed his mouth from your chest and his hand from yours, and you felt him wipe it on the sheets. You did the same with yours, and then slowly opened your eyes to seeing Spencer looking very pleased with himself.

You couldn’t speak, not yet. You just lay there, trying to regulate your breathing for a few minutes. When you finally could think straight, you realised your boobs were still on display and you hurriedly pulled your top back up.

“Shame…. I was enjoying looking at those.” Came the comment from your companion.

You glanced over at him, a smirk on his face.

“So?” He asked.

“I both love you and hate you for that.”

“Why both?”

“Because you were right. That was the best feeling ever. And I definitely hadn’t had one. But if I can’t replicate that myself when I’m alone…..”

“You will. Now you know what you’re doing.” He told you.

“But if I can’t?” You felt shy again.

“Then…..I can always help you. Or do it for you. I don’t mind. And it’s not like I’m not getting anything out of it. Giving an attractive girl orgasms makes me feel good too.”

“You think I’m attractive?”

“Don’t play dumb, Y/N. Of course I do.”

Oh.

Hmmm.

“What about….what about actually making you feel good. Like… Well. Finishing you off too.”

“Well,I’m not gonna lie, that was extremely frustrating for me. But I enjoyed it. And I’ll just cold shower when I get home or something.”

Or something. You giggled, knowing what the ‘or something’ might be.

You shifted your position on the bed, moving closer to him and placing your hand on his groin, seeing the surprised look on his face.

“Hey, no. I didn’t do this to get something in return.”

“I know you didn’t. But I want to. I may not have been able to get myself off, but experience tells me that I’m quite good at getting other people off. And we’ve already crossed the friendship line of no return. Why not cross it even further. If you want to….”

Feeling a twitch underneath your hand, you waited until he nodded and moved to the buttons of his jeans.

“Spence… ” You stopped.“ Thanks, by the way.”

“You’re welcome.”

Grinning, you started unbuttoning his jeans, feeling happier now you knew you could pay him back.


	2. Chapter 2

“You coming?”

A pair of fingers snapped in front of your face and you blinked, refocusing your attention on Penelope.

“Y/N! What is with you recently? Are you coming to lunch with me and Derek or not?” She asked you, following where your gaze had been and squinting her eyes at the subject.

“No I’ll stay here… I’ve got paperwork to be catching up on.”

“So it’s nothing to do with the fact that Spencer is staying behind too?”

“Huh? What? No… Course not.”

She grinned and you felt your cheeks flush. “Sure, sure. You sure you two haven’t started to go a little bit Dawson and Joey? Because I’ve noticed the long lingering looks, and if I’ve noticed then you can sure as hell bet that Derek has.”

“Dawson and Joey?” You screwed up your face, trying not watch Spencer over her shoulder. He was chewing absent mindedly on the end of his pen and my God, the actions were doing something to your insides.

“You know.. Two best friends, falling in love with each other…. ”

His lips pursed around the pen and you could see that he was sucking it in and out of his mouth slowly.

“Y/N! You’re not helping your case here…”

“What!? Noooo….. I was always a Pacey girl anyway.”

She grinned at you again, nodding her head and saying her goodbyes, leaving you to your files and your salad that you’d bought in.

It had been three weeks since the incident, as you now referred to it as. The incident involving your colleague and best friend giving you your first orgasm and you repaying him by sucking his cock into your mouth…

Things had been….weird. For you at least. He’d stayed over, you passing out in the your bed after the mutual leakage of bodily fluids. The next morning had been okay too. You’d gone for breakfast and everything had been normal and NOT strange. And then you’d got to work on Monday and had found yourself looking at Spencer when no one else was, admiring his butt in his close fitting pants, enjoying the sound of his voice as he rambled. Then you found yourself getting increasingly distracted by his mouth. A mouth you’d never realised was so prettily perfect before. A mouth that had been on your chest and could have so easily been between your legs.

To an extent, you guessed Penelope was right. You had developed what appeared to be a crush on Spencer Reid. Was it that you found him genuinly alluring or was it just because he’d given you your first earth shattering, knee trembling, sticky clear fluid moment. Who knew… But whatever it was, it was frustrating the hell out of you. Because you struggled to be normal around him. Yet he didn’t seem to be that affected by it. He acted as if he hadn’t had his fingers in your most intimate areas, as if his hands hadn’t tangled in your hair as your slid your lips up and down his cock. His very nicely sized cock….. Oh fuck, don’t start thinking about it.

“Got any plans for the weekend, Y/N?”

You jumped, dropping the fork you’d been using into your salad box. You’d been daydreaming again.

“Fuck!” Glancing up, you saw the object of your daydreams perching on the edge of your desk, his hands twiddling with the end of his tie.

His hands, his fingers…. Don’t look at his fingers Y/N. Don’t do it.

“Someone’s a big jumpy today.” He commented.

“Sorry…. Late night.” Yes, late night. Spent replicating his actions from that night and definitely NOT imagining that it was him doing it rather than you.

Spencer smirked as if he knew and then you had a sudden flashback to the conversation you’d had about what people did when they were unable to sleep. Your cheeks burned again, something that rarely happened before but over these last three weeks, seemed to happen a lot.

“NOT that sort of late night….” Lies, all lies.

“How’s that… Erm… Coming anyway?” He asked, his lips still twitching upwards into that smile of his. The smile that up until recently you just thought was sweet but now made your lady parts tingle.

“It’s coming fine, thank you very much.” You muttered, looking around to check that no one was in ear shot.

“Just fine? Fine doesn’t sound very good Y/N….”

“Fine is fine.”

“Alright. Well, just remember what I said. I’m happy to help again.”

He turned to walk away and you called his name, a sudden idea forming in your brain. A terrible one, which as the words left your mouth your brain was screaming at you “liar liar, pants on fire.”

“Spencer…. Alright. Fine isn’t good. Fine is terrible.”

His eyes flickered to yours and his tongue quickly poked out and swiped over his bottom lip.

Ugh.

“So…. Do you want me to come over for another… Lesson?”

“Erm…..only if you want to. I’ll…. I’ll pay you back again?”

“Y/N this isn’t like you’re borrowing money off me… You don’t have to ‘pay me back’ everytime. You’re my best friend and I like being able to help you with something. Regardless of what it is.”

You opened your mouth to speak but he continued. “But…. I’m definitely not going to argue. For someone so inexperienced at um….. DIY, you sure know how to…… handle the tools?” Spencer looked both amused and horrified at the euphemism that had come out of his mouth and you laughed.

“Well, I did tell you I was an expert at handling other certain tools… It’s just some that I find tricky to deal with. Which is a shame because they wielded amazing results last time they were used correctly.”

Seriously now. When the hell did you start flirting with Spencer Reid? Oh it was such a good job the others had gone out for lunch.

“Amazing results…. ” He raised his eyebrows at you.

“Don’t let that go to your head, Reid.”

“Well it’s hard not to. I mean, I knew I was good. But amazing…..”

“What I want to know, is how did sweet little Spencer Reid, who rarely is seen talking to girls outside of his work colleagues, how did he get so good at something like that?”

Just continue to boost his ego some more…Why not eh. It made his eyes shine and that made him look prettier than he already was.

“Eidetic memory. Being able to read 20,000 words per minute. Think of all the things that I’ve read over my lifetime, all of the techniques. Girls don’t tend to go for the geeky genius, unless he’s really really good at something. So I just made it so I was really really good at that something.”

He’d moved closer again now and his voice had dropped to a deliciously sexy low tone.

“Well then….. I guess, I guess it’s a shame for those talents to go unused for long periods of time.” You words came out in a croak, and you were now feeling uncomfortably warm.

“Such a shame…. So, shall I come round at eight thirty? Maybe watch a film and drink some wine before…. ”

Before. Oh god.

You nodded, not sure if you’d be able to form a coherent sentence and mentally running through all the things you’d need to do at home first.

He grinned again.“I’ll see you later then Y/N. Maybe this time, you’ll let me use some other….. Implements.” He licked his lips before turning away and walking off.

Sweet holy Jesus. This was not good. But it was good. But it wasn’t.

Not only had you lied to him about not being able to replicate what he’d shown you, but you were fairly certain you’d have a damp patch in your underwear from just thinking about what that last comment of his implied.

Spencer was your colleague and one of your best friends. But right now, you really really REALLY wanted to have him fuck you seven ways from Sunday.

Oh Lord.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay okay. No biggie.

It was just Spencer, it wasn’t like this was a date or anything. Was it? He’d made it clear what was potentially going to happen later.

Shit. Were you and Spencer Reid dating? In some fucked up way?

No. Friends with benefits. Or something.

In the three hours you’d been home you’d changed your bed sheets, cleaned the rest of the apartment and then taken a bath. You took extra care to remove all of the body hair you’d allowed to accumulate over the past week, making sure you paid extra attention to your nether regions. Short of slapping a welcome mat on it, you’d made your vagina look as welcoming as you possibly could. Now you were fixing your hair and make up, applying more make up than you ever normally would in an effort to achieve the natural look. You’d selected a casual day dress that you’d bought ages ago. It stopped just above the knee but had a two way zip that ran from the neckline to the hem. You’d messed with the zips for ten minutes trying get to that magical place between just enough cleavage and leg and far too much cleavage and leg. You wore the dress with ankle socks feeling that if you threw your Vans on, you’d be able to get away with wearing this whilst out and about. Spritzing yourself with your favourite vanilla scent, you heard the doorbell sound. Making yourself walk slowly, you opened it.

“Hey Y/N. Have plans changed? Are we going out?” Spencer looked you up and down, taking in your dress and make up.

“No why?”

“You just look really nice is all. And it’s rare you wear a dress. ”

Crap. Too much effort.

“Oh. Well, erm… You look nice too.” He did. His usual work atire was gone and he was in well worn jeans and a checked shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top few buttons undone. Although… You’d seen him wear similar things out of work a million and one times.

“Drink?” You said brightly, changing the subject from appearances.

“Drink.” Spencer agreed.

…

Two hours later and you were sitting together on your couch. One full bottle of white had been consumed, although you got the feeling you’d had more than Spencer, and you were halfway down the next. The first Avengers movie had just finished and you’d clicked the button to the start the next one, not that you were paying much attention to it.

You’d been sat with your legs tucked underneath yourself and you shifted uncomfortably, flexing your leg out in front of you.

“You wanna put them up?” Spencer patted his lap and you hesitated slightly before swinging your legs over onto his lap and settling your back against your arm rest. Next payday, you were buying a bigger couch.

You went back to not paying attention to the movie as Spencers fingers started slowly tracing a circle on your ankle, just above were your socks ended. It tickled but not in a way that made you want to laugh.

“You have really nice legs, Y/N. You should show them off more often.” He spoke softly, not taking his eyes off the screen as his hand started to slowly drift higher. You wiggled slightly in your seat, edging your butt a little closer to his, your legs moving further across his lap as you made a mental note to go shopping this weekend to pick up more skirts and dresses.

His hand was now stroking behind your knee, the soft sensitive skin in the crook.

“Did you know that the backs of a woman’s knees are one of the most overlooked erogenous zones? There’s so many nerve endings here but everyone forgets about this area.”

“Uh huh” was all you could say. You one hundred percent believed what Spencer was saying, the little motions his fingers were making were sending shivers up your spine.

“The inner thighs are also neglected. Some women enjoy it when a man starts at the bottom of the legs and slowly kisses their way up. It’s really quite handy that you’ve worn a dress tonight Y/N.”

“Mmm hmmm.”

“Your couch is kinda small.. Do you want to… ”

You didn’t even let him finish, you just pulled your legs away and hopped off the couch, taking his hand and leading him to your bedroom, ignoring the soft chuckle that escaped his lips at your eagerness.

“I see you don’t need too much convincing this time.”

“Shut up. This is your fault anyway. I was quite happy before.” You sat on the side of your bed, frowning when Spencer knelt on the floor in front of you.

“Haha. Course you were. Lie back please.”

You did as he asked and felt Spencer lift one of your legs in his hand, his fingers gently circling your ankle bone as he started to trail wet, open mouthed kisses from your ankle, slowly up your calf and to your knees. He moved your legs apart so he could settle between them, pushing your dress up as he started to kiss and nip the inside of your thighs, his fingers stroking behind your knee again.

The feeling was sensational, so soft and sensual and when he removed his mouth and fingers, you whimpered at the loss of contact, looking down at him.

He met your gaze and moved his fingers to the bottom of your dress. “Is this zip just for show or does it actually work?”

“It works.” You bit your lip as he pulled on the fabric and then slid the zip all the way up to your tummy, moving aside the two halves as he did. Reaching with his arms, he did the same with the top half, exposing your black lace bra to him.

“I definitely like this dress, Y/N.” He grinned at you and settled back on his knees, caressing the tops of your thighs with his fingers.

“Last time, you wouldst let me use my mouth because you wouldn’t be able to do that to yourself. What about this time?”

“You can use it.” Your breathing was starting to become much heavier as he stroked your inner thighs, every so often passing a finger over the soft fabric that covered you.

“Excellent.”

Lowering his head once more, he placed his lips directly to your underwear, catching you by surprise. You could feel his lips through the thin fabric, feel his tongue as his licked a thick stripe from back to front, glazing over your covered clit and make your hips buck.

“I can taste you through the fabric Y/N.”  
He murmured.

“If you tell me I taste like fucking honey or something then I’m kicking you out.”

He laughed, low and sexily, and moved his fingers to the edge of your panties, tugging them down your legs.

“We both know that’s not true… Such a cliché to use that line. If guys and girls are honest, I imagine the two secretions we produce don’t actually taste that dissimilar. Warm, slightly bitter and salty, but not unpleasant. The only difference with girls is that for the majority, it doesn’t come out in huge bursts at the end.”

Spencer started stroking his fingers up and down your now uncovered centre. You could already feel how wet you were becoming and he’d barely started anything yet. You couldn’t help but wonder if he talked all the way through actual sex too. Maybe…. Hopefully you’d find out one day. But right now, you were curious.

“Have you ever actually had that happen with a….. Ugh… fuck…. a girl, Spencer?”

You raised your head slightly to see him smirking at your moans which had slipped into your sentence.

“Made them…. I hate the word but I’ll say it anyway. Squirt?”

You nodded, not really too fond of that word either.

He shook his head, stroking his thumb over your clit gently.

“Nope. I don’t think it would particularly add to it either. I’ve read into it and a lot of people claim that what’s actually being expelled isn’t…. erm, well not come. And I don’t really feel like finding out if that’s correct or not.”

You knew exactly what he’d was getting at as you’d read the same thing too.

“Now… If you’re done with your questions?”

“I am.”

“Good, cos I kinda need my mouth for this.”

Yes! Fucking yes.

Spencer gently pushed on your legs, spreading them wider apart and you felt him place his hand flat on your groin. Using the thumb and finger on that hand, he lightly pulled on the skin opening you to him. Lowering his mouth, he first blew slowly on the sensitive area making you shudder, and then his tongue flicked out, swiping over your hardened bundle of nerves.

He repeated the motions, alternating pressure and directions until he worked out which ones elicited the louder gasps that were leaving your chest.

You’d been eaten out before, numerous times, but no one had paid quite as much attention to that area as Spencer was now. He’d focus on the clit for a few minutes and then he’d turn his head, peppering your inner thighs with kisses and nips, you’d then feel his tongue moving between your lips, tasting the fluid that was gathering there. He’d move back to your clit again, flicking it quickly with the tip of his tongue and the placing the flat of it to the bud and massaging it gently.

Your hands clutched at the bed covers as your moans got more frequent. On the few occasions you’d glanced down, the sight in front of you was one you knew would fill your wet dreams for weeks to come. Spencers messy hair between your thighs, appreciative grunts coming from him every so often. You wondered if he was doing something down there too, to himself. Fuck that would be hot if he was. Although that theory went out the window when two fingers from his free hand slipped inside of your slit, curling upwards and thrusting against your g spot.

“Oh god… Oh fuck… Spencer… ”

He adjusted his lips, now using them to suck your clit into his mouth, his tongue pressing on it with each suck and moving it from side to side. You could feel light headedness fast approaching. The combination of his mouth and his fingers working together had your legs shaking and your hips bucking off the bed in no time at all, with Spencer using the flat of his hand to push you back down as you came.

“Jesus fucking christ…. ” You panted out as his mouth and fingers retracted from you and you looked down to see a satisfied looking Spencer leaning back on his haunches.

“I take it that did the trick.”

“You are the bestest best friend anyone’s ever had, you know that.”

“So that’s a yes then.” He stood up slowly and came and sprawled out on the bed next to you lying on his tummy and propping himself up on his arms.

“Thats a huge yes.” You adjusted your dress slightly, pressing your thighs together and rolling onto your side to look at him.

“Spencer…. I need to tell you something.” The high from the orgasm seemed to be making you want to reveal the truth.

“Hmmmm?”

“I lied. I had managed to do it myself since that first time.” You winced, waiting for his reaction.

“I know.”

He knows?

“How?” You were confused. Could your vagina somehow tell him how many times it had come recently.

“Two weeks ago, that case in Texas where we couldn’t get clearance to fly home and to spend a final night. My bedroom was next to you remember. And the way the rooms were set out meant that our beds were against opposite sides of the same wall. I heard you. God damn, it was hot listening to that. I had to take matters into my own hands.”

Shit…. You hadn’t been able to sleep so you’d taken matters into your own hands. You thought you’d been quiet. Apparently not. But… What. Fuck.

“So…. Erm. If you heard that, then why did you offer to do it again?”

He shrugged. “Because.”

“Because?”

“Yep… Because.”

Alright.

“Anyway. Roll over. Payback time.”

Spencer grinned and rolled onto his back, although he stilled your hands as they moved to his jeans.

“Y/N. There is something else you could do to pay me back you know.”

“What is it? Wait…. It’s not anal is it? Because I don’t care how many orgasms you give me, I am not going there. You can put it anywhere else but there.”

He laughed, running a finger up your arm as he did.

“It’s not that. Trust me. That doesn’t interest me at all. I was thinking you could pay me back by maybe agreeing to go out with me?” He blushed suddenly, which considering how confident he’d been when he was between your legs, was just adorable.

“You mean like…. go on dates and be your…. erm, like your girlfriend?”

“Yes. You don’t have to say yes right now. It’s just…. I like you, a lot. And I think there’s more to our friendship. Plus… It really wouldn’t be that much of stretch from what we’re doing. We already spend most of our time together outside of work and given the recent addition to our friendship, the only thing we’re not doing really is kissing.”

“Let’s do that to then. We can kiss now, and we can kiss tomorrow and the next day. And then we can go out on dates.”

“So you’ll be my girlfriend?”

“Yes, I will….. Does this mean that I don’t have to pay you back the other way?” You smiled at him, loving how happy he looked right how. You imagined you looked the same.

“Well….. ”

“Hahaha. Pants off then, boyfriend.”

“Can I have a kiss first?”

Scooting closer, you both leant in feeling that magic spark as your lips touched for the first time. The first time of many.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a big ask but if you’re enjoying my content and you’re financially able to then you may consider buying me a Ko-Fi as a way of financially supporting my writing. Many thanks to you if you do, it means so much to me that anyone might enjoy my work enough to dontate to me
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/cherrywhisp


End file.
